When Sexual Tension Explodes
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: Well this is for my friend molly and her OC Elizabeth  Greenwich england  its where Elizabeth's friend Claire  my oc french Canada tells her that if she does't have sex with Arthur soon then her sexual tension will just...Well just read to see ;


When Sexual Tension Explodes

It was a nice and calm spring day in Florida…And no I don't mean the one on Alfred F. Jones I mean the REAL Florida. Claire and Alfred where gone on a vacation to see Cuba to talk about some new thing for their country (Like trade and other things like that). But really…they just wanted to get a nice little vacation out of the same old America and they were NOT going to Claire's place up in Quebec it was still kind of cold up there. And so they had asked Elizabeth and Arthur to watch the house, water the plants, pick up the mail, feed Alfred's stupid dog Hero and Claire's even stupider dogs Maple and Kobe.

Elizabeth was looking though Alfred and Claire's book shelf to see if she could find SOMETHING that was worth reading but all there was were comic books and manga. But Elizabeth knew that Claire had a secret book shelf with romance novels somewhere… while not really secret… she just said that normally it was just out in the open somewhere in their big house but where was it now? Elizabeth look for almost 2 hours then finally found it in Claire and Alfred's room. And she had read all of them at less 3 times…but what was that? She saw a book that she hadn't seen before. So she decided that she must read that one.

The book was on the top shelf and Elizabeth being the 5" 1' girl that she was deiced that she should just climb to get to the top. She thought back call for Arthur to get it (he was 5" 9') but she decided that he most likely doesn't want to be bothered. So as she started to climb she about half way up but then she could feel the book shelf tipping…and tipping more and more. She jumped off just in time for the book shelf to smack into the ground. "Oops…" that one little word would set off a chain reaction that Elizabeth nor Arthur would ever forget.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BRAKE?" and in stormed Arthur looking pissed at the world…but that was normal. And then for some reason Elizabeth started to think about what Claire had told her right before her and Alfred left "_Liz if you and Arthur don't have sex soon you're going to just have this explosion of just Sexual Tension and I don't know if you're ready for that. So if I was you I would just jump into that house rip off all you clothing and say 'HERE I AM ARUTHER LOVE ME NOW!' Or something like that" _Elizabeth could never do something that gross! Could she? She did love Arthur and she didn't want to lose him. And on top of that if she was with Arthur Francis would leave her (maybe .),

"Elizabeth! Did you really knock over that book shelf?" her thoughts where put in the back of her mind when Arthur yelled that at her

"Nope, the ghost that lives here did-OF COUSE I DID YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Well why on earth would you do that!"

"I didn't mean to! I was climbing up it to get a book and it fell!" Elizabeth yelled at him

"Well if you knew you had to climb up it then why didn't you just call me to get it for you?" he yelled at you. Elizabeth thought of say was she REALLY thought and that she didn't want to bug him but then she decided that she would just do this:

"Because I'm Miss. Independent! And I don't need help!"

"You cant be 'Miss. Independent'," Arthur said pointing at Elizabeth " unless you are at less 5 feet 5 in!"

"OH SO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE FUN OF MY HIGHT NOW ARE YOU?" Elizabeth yelled back at him

"YEA I AM!" And that was all it toke. Elizabeth jumped Arthur and started just kissing him with out any warning of any kind. And it wasn't a soft kiss this was a kiss that would have made Francis throw in the towel. Arthur finally gave in and kissed her back pushing her onto Claire and Alfred's bed (A/N: Kinky X3) his hands started to move all over her. And I mean ALL OVER. Finally Arthur was sick of the clothing between them so his hand moved under Elizabeth's shirt that she was wearing and ripped it off. Then Elizabeth in turn ripped open the buttons that where on Arthur's shirt. But then Arthur stopped moving pulling away from the kiss.

"Elizabeth…I-I'm sorry" Arthur had realized that if she didn't want it-it was rape then he would have been no better then that stupid frog. But, as Arthur tried to get off of her she wrapped her legs around him and said

"No I really do want this Arthur…I do…I-I love you a-Arthur." and that was all Arthur needed. He climbed on top of her once again and begin to kiss her. At first it was soft and sweet. But then it became hot and passionate.

"I love you too Elizabeth"

Soon clothing was all over the place and there was a couple of things on both of their minds

1. They couldn't believe that after 1000's of years that they were finally doing this

2. That they were about to do it with no condom

And 3. That they were going to do it in their best friends bed…which is where their best friends had most likely done it too.

But that was besides the point. The first two where the things they had to worry about first… The 3rd thing they would have to worry about tomorrow.

"Are you ready, dear?" Arthur asked her as he bite and licked her ear. And then gave her a couple of small kisses along the her jaw line. Moving down to you collarbone and biting the pale skin as he went down. As he did he left little red marks that Elizabeth knew would be noised by someone if not everyone. And the funny thing was, was that she didn't even care. Being know as 'Arthur's' wasn't the worst idea in her mind. In fact the idea in itself made her feel warm and fuzzy. Kinda like that polar bear that Mattie carried around with him all of the time. It made her feel really nice…

The only thing that she could think about was how ready she REALLY was. All she wanted was for him to be inside of her. She wanted to feel what it was like to be deflowered by the man she really and truly loved. She wanted to hear the beautiful noise of Arthur crying out her name as he came. Then she was thinking about how she has read WAY to many romance novels. And that stuff doesn't really happen in real life. "I'm ready, love"

And so with that Arthur moved inside her. At first Elizabeth was in a little bit of pain. The pain started at her hips and moved up her spinal cord but then it started to feel kinda good. She wanted it again.

Arthur moved out of her just to push himself back inside of her. This time the both grunted in pleasure. That was Arthur's quoi to keep going.

So he did. He started to move in and out of her very slowly so to make sure that he didn't hurt her in any way, shape, or form. "MOVE FASTER! I think I'm about to fall asleep here, Arthur! Please move faster!" Elizabeth cried out to Arthur. Arthur could see that he was going WAY to slow for her liking, so he started to go a little bit faster. Then after a couple of minutes he was just slamming into her. Hard and grunting like a dog in heat.

Elizabeth was doing the same, rolling her hips so to mach the movement of her lovers thrusts. It felt _so_ good to be loved by him. He was so sweet and loving. All she could do was grab on to his back and hold on for dear life "AH ARTHUR!" She yelled to him.

Arthur could feel himself about ready to come so he had to ask "Do you want me to cum inside you, love?" he had to ask this just to be sure that she was ok with it. He didn't want to do something that she wouldn't be ok with.

"_DID HE REALLY JUST ASK THAT!" _Elizabeth asked herself

"Y-yes please!" so just a couple of thrust later they both came together calling out each others names and then falling on op of one another. And it was the most amazing time of their lives. Elizabeth and Arthur fell into each others arms and held on like there was no tomorrow. All they could think was there love for each other.

"I love you so much" they both whispered and Arthur was about ready to ask for a 2nd round when

"Alfred I cant believe that you forgot our tickets and passports!"

"I'm sorry Claire! I love you!"

"J'amie assui, mon amour, c'est ok laissez-moi aller les chercher à partir de notre salle

now where are Arthur and Liz?" she ask opening the door their bedroom. At this point Arthur and Elizabeth were frantic they tried to get up to at less hind or something. But they weren't as quick as they thought. Claire opened the door "Hey…Why is my book shelf tipped over? And why there cloths on the ground-MON DIEU what do we have here?" Claire yelled seeing Arthur and Elizabeth on the bed together. "I told you your guys sexual tension would get to you on of these days! I feels so good to be right-MON DIEU YOU DID IT ON MINE AND ALFERD'S BED! WHAT THE HELL NOW I HAVE TO LIKE BURN THE SHEETS!"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Arthur and Elizabeth yelled at them. So Claire slammed the door just as Arthur was throw a shoe at them

"Elizabeth… I love you." Arthur said kissing her again

"I love you too you bloody wanker." she said as she kissed him back

**The end **

A/N: J'amie assui, mon amour, c'est ok laissez-moi aller les chercher à partir de notre salle Means: I love you too my love, it's ok let me just go and get them from our room

Lol I love you molly :D sorry it was a lot longer then normal I just love you so much XD lol


End file.
